


I never needed a reason

by Anriaxs



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Gen, Gifts, No beta we die when we are killed, Other SN/HA characters are also mentioned, Other servants are mentioned, Valentine's Day, Valentine's fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anriaxs/pseuds/Anriaxs
Summary: Ishtar had been having a good day so far, the only problem was that her usual friends seem to have vanished, but it wasn't really a problem, everyone needed some time alone sometimes, right?Meanwhile Rin has not been having a good day, things just haven't been going her way, and she hadn't even been able to see her friends during the day, seeing the bag on her hand, she didn't know if she should spent the rest of the day alone or not.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	I never needed a reason

Valentine's day was celebrated differently in Chaldea, the celebration, the Masters decided, you go from the beginning of the month until the 14th of February.

Their reasoning? So everyone had time to enjoy the festivity with however they wanted and to take a break.

Da Vinci thought that it was just a scheme to not found anything for almost two weeks but everyone deserved a rest she decided.

They would still run supplies and other combat missions but the universe was a bit calm right now and she supposed that a few days of minimum work couldn't hurt much.

And so everyone focused on Valentine's day, making plans and gifts here and there.

Except for a small group of people.

Muramasa had feel complied to go to the kitchen, there was a date that was weighting on his mind, something important about the 3rd of February.

He wasn't exactly sure of what but a gut feeling was telling him that it had to do with the mesopotamiam Goddess Ishtar.

He decided to follow the gut feeling and go to the kitchen to prepare something, if the feeling was wrong he could always say it was a Valentine's gift, nothing much to lose.

So the redhead went to the kitchen, it wasn't lunch nor dinner time so it was safe to assume it would be mostly empty since the servants that wished to prepare something in the kitchen asked the cooks first before using it.

And since he was one of the cooks he could use it without asking for permission.

So he was surprised when he entered the room and found quite the number of people in.

Deep inside he knew he shouldn't be that surprised to find all of them there though.

In the kitchen there were Emiya, Parvati, Sitonai and Artoria while in the counter and table Miyu, Chloe, Illya, Jaguar and Astraea doing something.

Medusa was there too, chilling at one side while reading a book.

To his surprise Amor was there too accompanied by Angra Mainyu, eating something he didn't even bothered to find out.

Everyone looked up at him once he entered, but quickly went back to what they were doing.

Dumbfounded Muramasa stood there for a moment before entering and walking to the kitchen.

Had it been anyone else he would have left but these servants emitted a comfortable and familiar aura, even if he didn't exactly talk to the much.

"Hey"

A chorus of "Hi" "Greets" Hello" and similares answered him as he walked.

He stopped before the kitchen, one of the few spots the cooks had left free.

The oldman sighed but quickly took an apron and some utensils.

As he opened the fridge to start searching for his ingredients.

"What are you going to cook, Mister Muramasa?"

Raising his head gold met purple and he hazed on Parvati's eyes.

"Uhm... I was thinking of making some fish"

Parvati blinked and then nodded, as if approving of his choice and went back to where the Archer and Saber were cooking while Sitonai scurried off to who knows where.

Letting out a breath he took his ingredients and went back to his spot.

He glanced towards the other group and his eyes were catched by Emiya, he didn't like to be close to him, it gave him chills but in this moment their eyes came to a silent agreement.

Even if not spoken aloud, they all knew now why they were doing it.

* * *

Rin was not having a good day.

First she slept more than she should have to.

(Really Archer? Of all the things you could avoid doing and it had to be waking me up today)

So she barely made it to the bell, then in lunchbreak she wasn't able to find Sakura nor Shirou she had to take her lunch alone in the roof.

While it wouldn't have been a big deal before, she reluctantly admits that taking lunch alone it's not the same anymore.

And it didn't help that everyone was already speaking about Valentine's day.

She didn't want to think about it, at least not right now because this year she did have someone to gift chocolates, and she was happy about it, but at the same time she was a bit annoyed since that means she had to fight some sentiments that it had never disappeared.

So after school and not finding Sakura or Shirou she decided to go to the market and maybe pass by the mall to look at random stuff.

Anything to keep her mind from overthinking.

So she spent most of her afternoon going from store to store and buying some stuff for dinner.

She remember catching a glance of Saber in the market but when she did fully turned to see her she wasn't there anymore, so maybe it was just her mind playing tricks on her.

Rin sighed as she got into the bus, thinking about dinner, glancing back at the bag.

After some time she finally arrived at her stop and got down, glancing towards her but she mover her gaze to the road that went in the opposite direction of her house and walked.

She didn't feel like cooking today after all.

* * *

Ishtar had been feeling a bit weird today but it has been a good day nonetheless.

She went out to do some errands with the master, her breakfast and lunch were specially delicious today and she had been wandering around chaldean today.

Even with that she wondered why she haven't seen of her friends today, like Emiya or Artoria but she figured they were busy.

They also had the right to spend some time alone if they wished to.

Various people have been asking for her help, and she hasn't been feeling like denying her subjects.

Her fellow Venus Goddess also asked to hang out for a bit and so she and Quetz spent quite the time talking about random stuff.

By the time they finished speaking it was dinner time, and Ishtar decided to go back to her room, fetch Gugalanna and go to the cafeteria to eat, she was quite hungry.

That's was the plan though, because when she arrived to her room she noticed she couldn't open it.

Is that he, seriously? she was having a good day and then this happened, scoffing she went to fetch someone that could help her open the door.

Strangely enough Chaldean seemed a bit... dull today, there weren't that many people in the corridors ... strange.

Still, that wasn't important right now so she kept walking until she arrived to the command room, where she found only Da Vinci.

"Uuuh...."

"Did you need something?"

"Yeah, my room won't open, I may need a bit of help to enter"

"Mhm?"

"Well... can you help me?"

"Sure, let me get my tools"

Once Da Vinci fetched her stuff both servants walked to Ishtar's room.

The Caster unlocked it quite fast, after thanking her she opened the room which was completely black and entered, flipping the switch on.

* * *

Rin was surprised by the lack of sound coming from the house, but it was maybe because not everyone had arrived yet.

She was feeling very tired, fortunately she had some stuff in her room here so she could pass the night, she liked the place, series it felt even more like home than her own.

She entered, the lights were on but there wasn't really any sound, strange, she walked towards the kitchen and entered.

* * *

Ishtar couldnt comprehend what she was seeing, there were lostmofnstudf in her room, food, gifts and most important, other servants.

The servants there were sitting on the furniture, the couch, the bed and some chairs, and they were moving... a bit awkwardly, but it was obvious they're were also expectant to see her reaction.

If the goddess was being honest, she wasn't sure on how to feel, one part of her was confused, very confused, but another.

Another part of her was feeling like bursting out with happiness.

No one moved for a bit before Jaguar Warrior smiled and about "Happy Valentine's!"

Right, Valentine's day, or Valentine's weeks in Chaldea.

Ishtar smiled, she had the feeling that Valentine's wasn't the only reason why

Glancing at the table she noticed it full of food and even some gifts.

"Thank you" she turned towards the rest of the servants.

"I mean it"

Muramasa miles and came closer, opening his arms to give her a hug.

She let him, and soon the rest of the servants joined.

She closed her eyes, this felt like home.

* * *

¡SURPRISE!

Rin stood there, dumbfounded at the display in front of her.

There, in the kitchen were Shirou, Saber, Archer, Rider, Illya, Sakura and Taiga, everyone with gifts in their hands.

"I..."

Taiga launched herself to Rin, hugging her happily.

"Happy Birthday Rin!"

Rin, still surprised returned the hug, Sakura soon launched herself into the hug too.

"Onee-chan, happy birthday!"

Illya decided to join the hug without saying anything, just laughing.

"Rin, happy Birthday" Shirou came closer, followed by Artoria who was munching something but her eyes were bright and was smiling towards her.

Taiga without saying anything dragged both into the hug.

"Taiga!"

Medusa and Archer decided to stood there, smiling a bit.

After a few moments they ended the grupal hug to Shirou's relief.

Rin could feel some tears in her eyes, but she contained, only smiling happily to them.

"Thank you guys"

Sakura gave her another hug.

"Alright, that's enough love for now, let's eat!"

Taiga cheered, almost launching herself against the food.

"Fuji-nee, wait!"

Archer smiled towards Rin and excused himself to go help with the food.

Medusa took her seat alongside Illya while Saber also gave her a quick hug, before going to take her seat.

"So what do you think?"

Rin meet her sisters eyes, her smile reaching her eyes.

"I think that... This day isn't so bad"

Sakura scoffed slightly and squeezed her shoulder.

Letting her go she went to help with the food as Shirou sent Taiga to sit on the table.

It seemed she forgot about her own birthday... uh... well it wasn't that important before but now, now the date was something to look forward to.

Specially with company like this.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was supposed to publish this almost two weeks ago, on Rin's birthday, but I just... hit a wall and couldn't complete it.
> 
> In the end I decided to finish it since it kind-of mixes Valentine's themes too.
> 
> Hope you liked it and Thanks for reading!


End file.
